


Trust

by Lastly



Series: Lastly's DoroPetra Week 2020 Entries [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Doropetra Week (Fire Emblem), Doropetra Week 2020, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Petra wants to show Dorothea something but Dorothea isn't so sure.DoroPetra Week Day 3 - "Who in their right mind thought this was a good idea?"
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Series: Lastly's DoroPetra Week 2020 Entries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683448
Kudos: 17
Collections: Doropetra Week 2020





	Trust

"Well? You are coming with me?" Petra poked her head back in the open window and stared. Dorothea stared back at her in disbelief. Petra woke her up in the middle of the night and insisted on showing her something but refused to tell her what and now she was trying to get her to climb out a window onto the highest part of the roof? Was she out of her mind?

"Petra, this seems a bit... _dangerous_." Dorothea leaned out the window a tiny bit. There was a small bit of roof to stand on outside the window before climbing up to the higher parts of the roof but it was quite a long ways down.

"The bravest woman I am knowing is scared of a roof?" Petra teased with a little laugh.

"The roof isn't the problem, it's the ground." Dorothea said with a sigh.

"You will be safe, I will be holding onto you!" Despite Dorothea's protestations, Petra's smiling confidence was starting to convince her that this might not be the worst idea ever. "Please, there is something I am wanting to show to you!"

Dorothea took a breath and then put a foot up on the windowsill. Petra reached in and helped her keep her balance as she climbed out the window and onto the sliver of roof that separated the two of them from the ground below. 

"I hope you know what you're doing." Dorothea muttered as they started to climb their way around the roof.

"I was doing this many times as a child and I was never falling even once!" Dorothea peered down again. Her eyes had started to adjust to the darkness and she could somewhat make out the trees and bushes below them. Petra's firm grasp on her hand reassured her with each slow step they took on their way to the peak of the roof. Once they arrived at the tallest point, she looked up at Petra and saw a gigantic grin on Petra's face. Petra gestured up to the skies and when Dorothea looked up she saw the most beautiful night sky she had ever seen. It was a new moon and so the sky was lit up by only the sparkling stars. Dorothea smiled and let out a little chuckle. Maybe this was worth it. She looked back over to Petra and saw that the woman hadn't been looking up at the sky at all and instead had been watching her stargaze.

"Beautiful." Petra stated.

"They are." Dorothea briefly glanced back up at the stars before returning her gaze to Petra's sweet smile.

"I am meaning you." Petra smiled and pulled Dorothea closer. Dorothea wrapped her arms around Petra and pulled her in for a gentle kiss.

"Thank you for this, Petra. This is wonderful." Dorothea carefully lowered herself down and took a seat on the roof. Once she was sure that Dorothea wasn't going to slip and fall, Petra sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. They sat there and watched the stars and exchanged little kisses until Dorothea nearly fell asleep in Petra's arms that night.


End file.
